Indirect
by superduperizee
Summary: The next time she's on a mission with Gray, she'll bring a lot of toothbrushes. No, really. GrayXJuvia


Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima

* * *

Indirect

.

.

.

Gray was not a morning person. He fucking hated getting up of the bed so early in the morning. Hence, his grumpy mood during this beautiful, mission daylight.

* * *

He was in a mission with Juvia. Apparently, a sea siren was the biggest problem of the town of Anthem. These sirens allured the fishermen with their beautiful voices to kidnap them and do who knows what.

Probably make them sex slaves.

Anyway, he ought to go to this mission alone. But Juvia, being the caring nakama that she is, pleaded Gray to let her come with him. She said something like, "It is Juvia's upmost duty to protect Gray-sama from those sea bitches!"

_Bold move_. He thought she has a nice choice of words there.

Or maybe she hangs out with Cana way too much.

And so, they fought those "bitches" with moderate difficulty. Gray, being a man, was targeted by the sirens and Juvia's not too happy about that. She became so furious just from one of them touching Gray's forearm that she didn't hesitate to drown them all.

Fuck those bitches. They should have known she's Juvia of the Sea.

Their mission ended and the one who requested for their help gave them a free overnight stay in a luxurious hotel, in one suite room.

Of course Juvia accepted it. With or without Gray's permission. He didn't consider this as irritating; besides, they were just accepting a genuine act of hospitality. They aren't many people who would accommodate them for free.

From time to time, Gray cautiously scanned the bathroom when he was using it. He was sure that Juvia would sneak in and take a peek. He just didn't understand her sometimes. She always saw him in the nude in the guild but it seemed she couldn't get enough.

And as he opened the door, he thanked Mr. Sandman for letting Juvia sleep early.

Gray walked to the bed, having no choice but to sleep beside her. He was tired and he needed to rest. And so, without so much effort, he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

He woke up with a groan.

Having all those sirens clinging on him yesterday made his body ache. He wanted a hot shower to sooth his muscles. And so he went to the bathroom.

Gray went to the sink and got a toothbrush and started to clean his mouth. It was then that he heard the bathroom room door opened and saw Juvia walking inside.

She looked at him with confused eyes. He seemed confused too. Juvia rarely gave him that look.

"What?" it was not quite understandable as his mouth was occupied with the toothbrush.

"G-Gray-sama! That's Juvia's toothbrush!" She shrieked.

Gray stopped brushing his teeth for a moment and took a look at the toothbrush. It was not the usual white toothbrush he was using. He spit the remaining toothpaste in his mouth and started to rinse.

"So, what's with that sudden outburst about your toothbrush?" He said to her nonchalantly.

"Juvia owns that. What would she use now?" The pretty girl asked him with a frown.

"Stop sulking. Use mine if you want." Gray offered.

"B-but, Juvia and Gray-sama haven't kissed yet!" Her blush intensified by the minute.

With that, he rolled his eyes and walked towards her. The ice mage gave her a quick peck on the lips. It was light, but it was considered a kiss. At least for the both of them.

"That's not a problem anymore. You can use mine." Gray said as he went out to get his towel.

The water mage blushed furiously and shouted, "Gray-sama! That's still unhygienic!"

Gray returned to face her. "Wouldn't you want that? I used your toothbrush. So that was an indirect open mouth kiss. I kissed you because you were complaining that we haven't kissed yet. Then you're gonna use mine so it's also an indirect kiss. That's make it three kisses in one morning. It's a win-win situation for you."

With that statement, he went off to fetch his towel for real.

Juvia liked his logic, but she still thought that it was very unhygienic.

* * *

Hey. Sorry for this. I know it's gross.

Um, I hoped you had a good time reading this? Maybe not.

Either way, thank you for taking time. :))

Have a great day ahead!


End file.
